Maldito ramo
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Los años pasan y el reloj cuenta tic-tac... Y para ciertas mujeres éste reloj es como una cuenta regresiva, recordando ese primer amor que nos marcó... Y de qué formas.


El matrimonio es aquella etapa de la vida a la que una buena mayoría de mujeres aspiran a llegar, es un momento que define el fin de la vida sin raíces y da inicio a un ciclo de familia propio. Para esa gran mayoría es motivo de inspiración que solo el enamoramiento da, el respeto a esa persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida.

… Para la mayoría…

-Maldición…

Se escucha refunfuñar a una muy frustrada Natsuki frente a un espejo.

Iba vestida con un traje de gala color azul marino entallado, una camisa blanca cuyos pliegues del cuello iban en picado; pliegues bajo los cuales trataba de acomodar furiosamente un moño chico elegante que hacía juego con el color del traje.

-Quien haya inventado los moños diminutos bien puede chuparme la…-

-¡Kuga!- Chie abrió la puerta –Eran tus groserías las que escuchábamos

-Ustedes –Refiriéndose a Aoi a su lado acompañándola -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a salvar ese moño

Chie se acercó a ella y agarró el moño. Natsuki, derrotada, se dejó echar una mano por esta vez; después de todo su lucha por vencer al moño ya llevaba sus buenos casi 40 minutos.

Aoi se sentó en la cama de la habitación a esperar.

-Listo- Chie miró su creación con orgullo

-Vaya- Natsuki se vio al espejo –Nada mal, gracias

-¿Y qué harás con el cabello?- Preguntó Aoi

Natsuki agarró el mechón que descansaba en sus hombros y se alzó de hombros. Ambas chicas venían elegantemente vestidas, Chie con un vestido negro y Aoi con uno color naranja, ambas bien peinadas y maquilladas. Y aunque Natsuki lucía muy bien, su tradicional melena salvaje era lo único que desentonaba.

-Olvídalo- Aoi se acercó a ella con un gesto casi ofendido –Déjame eso a mí; Chie, dame mi bolso, tengo ahí una liga y unas pinzas

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

-No todas tenemos la piel privilegiada de Natsuki Kuga, que, aunque hayan pasado 10 años sigue pareciendo de 15, pero aun así debes portarte como una mujer adulta ya.

Natsuki volvió hacia el espejo, viendo su silueta; el traje, los zapatos, el moño elaborado por Chie, y el cabello que Aoi comenzaba a recogerle. Es verdad que parecía exactamente la misma que 10 años atrás, cuando todas juntas se graduaron de Fuuka y eligieron su independencia en carreras universitarias. Pero conforme el tiempo las iba obligando a madurar y a avanzar, se fueron distanciando; muy a pesar de los fuertes lazos que los unieron a todos después del festival.

Mai no duró demasiado con Yuuichi, y un par de años más tarde comenzó a salir con Reito oficialmente.

Yukino con Haruka estudiaron ciencias políticas en la universidad de Osaka.

Midori con Yohko emprendieron un viaje de descubrimiento a unas ruinas en la antigua Mesopotamia, y desde aquel entonces era poco lo que se conocía de las dos.

Yukariko se mudó con su esposo e hija a China; de vez en cuando se escribía con Midori, y Midori a su vez de vez en cuando les daba esos recados a las demás a través de Mai.

Mikoto se mudó a vivir con Reito un tiempo después, donde en uno de los viajes de Reito a las propiedades de la familia Kanzaki descubrió su vocación como ingeniera ambiental, carrera que tomó en la universidad de Tokio y de la cual se graduó con honores.

Nao se tomó un par de años para viajar a Corea del sur, allí vivió un año y poco más con un joven cantante que conoció, pero luego de aburrirse regresó a Japón a trabajar en la firma de la familia Suzushiro; resulta que su habilidad para el habla la hacen una vendedora excepcional.

Akira con Takumi siguen viviendo cerca de Fuuka, muy incluso después de Takumi y Akira graduarse; tuvieron un hijo y viven la vida de una familia común del Japón actual.

Natsuki por su parte estudió ingeniería industrial bajo el consejo de Mai de "podrás ser rica y todo lo que quieras, pero siempre serás una idiota en todo lo demás" y vaya que las duras palabras de la pelirroja hicieron mella. Se graduó y actualmente ejerce en su propia empresa, la cual lidera con Yamada.

Recordar sobre la vida de todas esas personas la pusieron en el dilema emocional en que no se quería ver al asistir a esta boda; porque ni siquiera era su boda. Mai después de salir durante mucho tiempo con Reito finalmente aceptó casarse con él.

-Ya estás- Aoi miró con orgullo su creación

Le hizo una coleta alta a Natsuki conservando su flequillo largo hacia el lado derecho y los dos mechones sobre las orejas descansar en sus hombros.

-No hay que hacer tanta producción, no para ser la dama de horror

-Honor- Corrigió Chie

-Eso mismo

-Y encima eres madrina- Le recordó Chie

-Ya, ya, no me lo recuerdes- Natsuki se sobó las sienes

Y es que la realidad de éste día de su boda, era con cada noticia más inquietante.

Tendría que presenciar frente a frente como Mai se complicaba la vida con un tipo que apenas y sabe pensar un poco en algo que no sea él; y ese algo, afortunadamente por ella, era la misma Mai. Tendría que comerse y bancarse toda la ceremonia de pie, mirándolos como si se alegrara de esto, y encima darle el anillo a Mai.

Y las noticias empeoraban.

Antes de pensar en eso salió de la habitación, bajó al primer piso y salió a través del recibidor hasta llegar a un hermoso paraje al aire libre, adecuado a unos 200 metros con mesas blancas para la recepción de invitados.

- _Oe, cachorra_

A su izquierda venía Nao a la distancia, acercándosele lenta y confiadamente.

-Nao

-Mírate, toda una dama de honor

-Horror- Corrigió Natsuki

-Jajaja acorde

Natsuki siguió caminando y Nao la siguió.

-¿Ya la viste?

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas- Nao la golpeó con el codo

La manera en confianza de Nao hablarle se debía a que en los últimos años extrañamente comenzaron a llevarse bien; hablar por line y esas cosas.

-Claro que no

Hablaban de Shizuru; la historia más turbia y desafortunada de la vida amorosa de Natsuki.

Después de graduarse de Fuuka y ya al descubierto los sentimientos de la castaña hacia ella, y darse cuenta de que éstos eran parcialmente correspondidos, decidieron intentar una relación. Una en la que esos bellos sentimientos e florecimiento se vieron opacados por las constantes dudas, miedos e inseguridades de ambas. Shizuru en no demostrar su amor, y Natsuki en aceptar ese GRAN amor de Shizuru hacia ella.

"Tu pides demasiado"

"Pero tú no pides nada"

"Tú eres demasiado romántica"

"Y tú para nada"

Y cosas así eran los concluyentes de discusión de casi todos los días. Terminaron por distanciarse y terminar. Shizuru se mudó a Kioto con su familia y ya nunca más se volvieron a hablar.

Conociendo a Reito, seguramente Shizuru como mínimo sería una de sus damas de honor. Como mínimo… Y mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, a la distancia en la misma recepción, la vio… Shizuru entrando.

Vestía un hermoso vestido color lila con ciertas brillantinas discretas a la luz, de espalda descubierta con un bello peinado recogido y aros de amatista. La respiración se le cortó.

-¡No vas a saludarla?- Le molestó Nao sonriéndole

-Larguémonos de aquí

Natsuki se jaló el brazo y se alejaron de la multitud. La ceremonia de recepción duró un par de horas, luego todos se reunirían en la capilla tradicional de la ceremonia.

La boda, recepción y festividades de amigos se llevaba a cabo en uno de los palacios antiguos japoneses de la edad Azuka, ubicado en las afueras de Kioto. Tanto la decoración, como la capilla y los ornamentos eran propios de la temática, más sin embargo la boda se llevaría a cabo como una típica boda americana, por petición de la novia.

-¡Ahí estás!- Chie se abrió paso en la multitud descubriendo a Natsuki –Hay que irnos, nos están esperando

Natsuki se encontraba de un lado de un jardín con un pequeño lago, con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón solo apreciando el agua y los peces Koi en él. Suspiró al ver en su reloj la hora: La ceremonia de la boda. Se dejó llevar del antebrazo por Chie y corrieron en medio de los invitados hasta la capilla, donde ellas dos y Aoi ocuparían el lugar de las damas de honor. Natsuki siendo la primera en la fila, puesta que ella llevaba la argolla que Mai le pondría a Reito.

-No lo olvides; cuando el monje diga "y poniéndote este anillo"- Le murmuró Chie

-Ya sé, ya sé que…

El habla se cortó en sus labios, como un escupitajo atajado por un afán de decencia en una cena familiar. Shizuru estaba frente a ella, del lado de Reito… En la misma posición suya. Ambas eran madrinas; no solo allí estaba, sino que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa visiblemente de alegría al verla, pero en sus comisuras se asomaba la ira, la tristeza y las palabras desbordantes de por qué dejaron todo tan a medias; todo contenido en una simple curva perfecta como solo sus labios podían dibujar.

Natsuki tragó saliva.

-Que… que… queso de cabra, que es bueno para los huesos

-¿ha?- Chie arqueó una ceja

-Vamos a comenzar- Les calló Aoi

Todas recobraron la postura y la ceremonia comenzó.

Mai pasó a través de la multitud de la mano del padre de Reito, quien había pasado de su lado muy poco antes. Luego de la novia hacer la pasarela del sueño de toda mujer con un largo vestido blanco de novia elaborado por un diseñador (costoso como quitarle las escamas a un tiburón con un diamante), la ceremonia empezó.

Todos se sentaron en silencio a escuchar el sermón del monje sobre el amor, el respeto, bla, bla…

Palabras que le entraban a Natsuki como aun un peor castigo por haber dejado a Shizuru así sin más… Ah no, que ese remordimiento se lo estaba taladrando la castaña a solo unos 5 metros de ella con esa mirada acusadora.

-… con éste anillo que le darás a Kanzaki Reito

Natsuki volvió en sí y entregó el anillo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco a Mai, quien le guiñó el ojo a señal de agradecimiento y prosiguió. Shizuru fue invitada con las mismas palabras más el nombre de la novia a entregar su anillo; dio un paso arriba de los tres escalones y entregó su anillo a Reito, quien le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

Permanecieron otra vez viéndose, un poco más de cerca esta vez. Los ojos carmesíes de Shizuru no daban tela de piedad a Natsuki, quien le mantenía la mirada apenas por mera terquedad para no perder.

Cuando finalmente el "puede besar a la novia" dio chance de retirarse, las damas de honor y madrinas de la feliz pareja se hicieron atrás y alabaron la sagrada unión. Chance de escape.

Natsuki bajó los escalones rápidamente y se apresuró a salir lo más rápido posible del alcance de la vista de serpiente de su ex, sabiendo que incluso su olfato ya era suficiente para detectarla. Pero ¡qué importa! No podía con la culpa.

-¡Natsuki!- Le sorprendió Midori en plena huida

-¡AH!- Natsuki sobresaltó y se detuvo –Por la mierda ¡No hagas eso!

-¡No te vayas aún, te perderás lo mío!

-No me digas que nos presentarás a tu hijo

-¿Hijo? No, hijo no- Rio Midori –Es mi único deber en esta boda ¡la tradición del ramo para las solteras!

-… ¡¿HE?!

Antes que siquiera pudiera protestar o rechistar, ya Midori la estaba arrastrando hacia una gran multitud de chicas, amigas del novio más que de la novia, que se reunían en torno a Mai, subida sobre una de las sillas y custodiada por su novio. Midori la puso muy hacia atrás de todas las hienas hambrientas por al menos una mera esperanza de no morir solas y sin amor, y ella trataba de escapar pasito a pasito.

Mientras Mai daba su introducción, Natsuki logró escabullirse hasta quedar a una buena distancia de unos aproximados 40 metros de la gran multitud de viejas sin novio o novia. Ya era seguro. Lo suficientemente seguro como para dejarse tentar por un poco de ese pastel de bodas con cobertura del merengue que Mai misma habría preparado, lo distinguía bien con solo ver las chispas de vaina de vainilla en él.

Agarró un generoso gran pedazo, un tenedor y comenzó a comer.

El sermón de Mai terminó; se giró en su butaca y se dispuso a arrojar el ramo.

Natsuki se volteó a ver la escena, cuando el paso apresurado de alguien le hizo caer el tenedor, uno que rápidamente se apresuró a agarrar antes que tocara el suelo, muy gracias a sus reflejos de ex HIME; se incorporó con el tenedor en la mano… Solo para que el maldito ramo aterrizara ensartándose en él.

-¿Are?...

Todas las chicas la miraban extrañadas; entre la estupefacción y la incredulidad. Luego vio a su derecha. La chica que apresuradamente pasó a su lado haciéndola perder su tenedor era nada menos que Shizuru, en cuyo hombro derecho y cabello se había enrollado el laso del arreglo que llevaba el ramo.

Ambas se vieron las caras no pudiendo creer el designio maldito de este ramo.

-Bueno, pero… ¿Quién lo agarró? - Preguntó Aoi

-¿Ninguna?- Eso fue más una pregunta que una afirmación por parte de Midori

Natsuki miró a Shizuru de arriba abajo. No… No más dudas.

-Tómalo tú- Le entregó el ramo

-¿He? No- Shizuru se lo devolvió –Llévatelo tu

-Ni de coña, cómetelo si quieres- Se lo volvió a poner en las manos

-¿Es tan mala la idea de casarse, Kuga-san?- Shizuru se lo estrujó de regreso

-HUUUU- Vitoreó Nao en la multitud

-¡Claro que no!- Natsuki empujó el ramo más bruscamente -¡No soy buen partido!

-Claro, eso todos lo saben; cuenta una de vaqueros ahora- Shizuru se lo volvió a empujar

Lo hizo con tal fuerza que hizo a Natsuki perder el balance y apoyar la pierna hacia atrás. Todas las miradas caían en Natsuki ahora.

-¡No fue mi culpa que termináramos!- Dijo por fin –T-tu pides mucho ¡Me asfixiabas!

-¡Y a ti ni siquiera te importaba lo que yo hiciera o te dijera!

Otro round más para Shizuru. Natsuki agarró el ramo en sus manos y se lo arrojó con brusquedad; los reflejos agudos de la castaña hicieron que lo agarrara en el aire, no sin antes varios pétalos rotos de lirio se estrellaran en su rostro perfecto.

-¡Vale, vale! Quizás debí ser más clara, pero es que… tú eres aterradora

-¡Y qué harás al respecto!- Shizuru volvió a arrojar el ramo -¿Me harás un exorcismo?

-Vaya que lo he pensado, Emily Rose

Comenzó un divertido pero absurdo juego de arrojarse un ramo destrozado con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas se despeinaban y se agachaban a recoger los tallos rotos, y seguían arrojándoselos. Cuando ya no quedaban cadáveres de flores por lanzar, entonces la movida de Shizuru fue más osada. Se agachó, se sacó uno de sus tacones puntilla y lo lanzó con toda su furia y fuerza. Natsuki inclinó su torso a un lado, recibiendo el taconazo por poco en la cara, en lugar de eso lo paró con el pecho.

-¡Ya, está bien, lo siento!- Natsuki respiró hondo -¡Si quiero, si quiero estar a tu lado! ¡Quiero verme contigo todos los días, extraño que peleemos como antes!... Quiero caminar contigo por la plaza, pasar cerca de una tienda de mascotas; ver a los perritos, los gatitos, los loros y pensar cuantos de esos tendremos ¡Para luego no comprar ninguno porque yo nunca les limpiaría la caca o los sacaría al veterinario!... Yo.. aprendería a usar la lavadora, aprendería a voltear los calcetines antes de ponerlos en ella, incluso ya sé usar un lavavajillas… ¡SHIZURU!

La castaña salió de su trance escuchándola. Natsuki sujetó con más fuerza el tacón en su mano y se dispuso a lanzarlo.

-¡Acepta este tacón de mi parte y con él, que serás mi novia!

-¡¿EH?!

Con cuanta fuerza le quedaba en su brazo, Natsuki arrojó el tacón con tal fuerza que voló directo a su cara.

-¡La va a matar!- Gritó Midori

-Carajo…

El tenedor con el que antes ensartó el ramo fue la herramienta para cambiar la dirección del tacón; con la misma fuerza, pero mucha más precisión, lo arrojó hacia el tacón, clavándoselo justo detrás de la puntilla y así evitando matar a la que aún no sabía si aceptaría ser su novia.

Shizuru por su parte, muy al estilo _matrix_ dobló la espalda; estiró el brazo y agarró el tacón apenas y en el momento en que la fuerza de impulso que llevaba el tenedor violador detrás del tacón la hizo caer.

-¡Las declaro novias, y unas muy extremas!- Declaró Nao

Todas las solteras se alzaron a aplaudir. La atención se había girado de la feliz pareja recién casada y había vuelto hacia Shizuru y Natsuki, quienes muy aliviadas y tiradas en un cementerio de lirios, compartían un beso de alivio y de amor en reencuentro.

Por supuesto no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ramo maldito hiciera de las suyas con Enma-sama y las uniera en sagrado matrimonio. Uno que se llevó a cabo en el mismo lugar en que se reencontraron tras 10 años de no hablarse o comunicarse, y llevaba como gran amuleto inspirador de su amor, un tacón con un tenedor violándolo por detrás.

Porque así es el amor… Llega, te acosa, se pierde, se olvida, te vuelve a acosar y luego te arroja un tacón, y te le correspondes violando el tacón con un tenedor… ¿Era así?

Y vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
